Enchancia
(above); village of Dunwiddie (below).]] Enchancia is a kingdom ruled by King Roland II and Queen Miranda. Below the royal castle, is the village of Dunwiddie, where Miranda and Princess Sofia lived, before Miranda married Roland. It is one of the kingdoms in the Tri-Kingdom Area."Tri-Kingdom Picnic", season 1, episode 10. There is also a second village called Somerset."Finding Clover", season 1, episode 13. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 106. "The Shy Princess" ** 107. "Blue Ribbon Bunny" ** 109. "Baileywick's Day Off" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" (drawing) ** 111. "The Little Witch" ** 113. "Finding Clover" ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 115. "The Buttercups" ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" ** 119. "Princess Butterfly" ** 120. "Great Aunt-Venture" ** 121. "The Baker King" ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 124. "Four's a Crowd" ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" ** 202. ** 204. "Mom's the Word" ** 205. "The Silent Knight" ** 206. "Enchanted Science Fair" ** 207. "King for a Day" ** 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" ** 210. "Sofia the Second" ** 211. "Ghostly Gala" ** 213. "Mystic Meadows" ** 215. "The Emerald Key" ** 216. "The Princess Stays in the Picture" (flashback) ** 217. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" ** 218. "Baileywhoops" ** 219. "The Leafsong Festival" ** 220. "Substitute Cedric" ** 221. "Winter's Gift" ** 222. "Minimus is Missing" ** 223. "Clover Time" ** 225. "The Littlest Princess" ** 226. "In a Tizzy" ** 227. "Buttercup Amber" ** 228. "Carol of the Arrow" ** 229. "Sidekick Clio" ** 301. "New Genie on the Block" ** 306. "The Fliegel Has Landed" ** 307. "Cedric Be Good" ** 309. "Sofia in Elvenmoor" ** 310. "The Secret Library" ** 312. "Bunny Swap" ** 314. "Gone With the Wand" ** 321. "Her Royal Spyness" ** Crossover movie: Elena and the Secret of Avalor (flashback) ** 323. "The Tale of the Noble Knight" ** 326. "Hexley Hall" ** 330. "The Princess Prodigy" ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** 402. "The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch" ** 403. "The Crown of Blossoms" ** 405. "The Mystic Isles" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" ** 407. "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector" ** 410. "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Through the Looking Back Glass" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Princess Jade" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Too Cute to Spook" ** 415. "Ivy's True Colors" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "In Cedric We Trust" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" ** 427. "Forever Royal" Total appearances: 73. Notes/trivia * It has two newspapers named after it: The Enchancia Times and Enchancia Today."The Amulet and the Anthem", season 1, episode 17. References }} Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations